Lifeline
by erfan18
Summary: Quinn and Rachel sleep together the night of Quinn's Yale graduation. Rachel leaves the next day leaving only a note. A year later Quinn finds out why


Lifeline

Ch 1

**I'm aware that most people are still waiting for new chapter on "Taking Chances" and I was all ready to write that out and publish a new chapter, but I decided to scrap all I wrote and am currently working on chapter 3. If I like the way it comes out it will be out this weekend. Until then enjoy my angst story that I came up with during a role play session on Omegle **

Rachel sat there on the phone listening to what the doctor was saying to her

"Okay Dr. Heart" she nodded "I'll come in next week and we can start"

"I'm really sorry that this isn't better news Rachel, but we'll fight this I promise" Dr Heart said trying to assure her. Rachel cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Thank you Dr. Heart, I'll see you next Tuesday" Rachel said before hanging up. She sat there for a few minutes with her head in her hands crying. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell her dads, her friends? She felt helpless and lost; she didn't know what she was going to do.

It was a long ceremony and it didn't help that it was a warmer then usual day but Quinn was officially a Yale graduate with a major in English with a minor in drama. She hugged her friend and was trying to make it out to her car when she felt an arm on her shoulder

"Congratulations" the voice said and Quinn couldn't fight the grin that came to her face

"I can't believe you're here" Quinn said turning around to embrace Rachel in a tight hug

"Why wouldn't I be here Quinn? I mean you came to my graduation the least I could do was return the favor" Rachel laughed embracing the blonde in a tight hug "I'm so proud of you Quinn and just like you wanted, the top of your class"

"Hey I knew I could tell the future" Quinn said letting Rachel go

"So Ms Yale graduate, you have me the whole weekend what would you like to do?" Rachel asked as the pair made their way out to Quinn's car

"Well how about we go back to my apartment to drop your things off, and then you can treat me to dinner" Quinn smiled as they got into her car

"Sounds like a plan" Rachel said as Quinn started her car and they drove off.

A few hours later Quinn and Rachel were sitting on Quinn's couch talking and drinking wine.

"So come on Quinn you can't tell me that you didn't go through 4 years of college and didn't find that one guy?" Rachel smiled as she felt the wine make her head buzz

"I just never found the right type of person Rach, they all just wanted one thing and I'm definitely not going down that road again" Quinn smiled "How about you? I mean I know you had that Brody guy after you for a while

"Ancient history, besides Finn and Brody nobody was really interested in me" Rachel shrugged

"Oh come on Rachel, I'm sure you had plenty of guys interested in you, you're hot stuff" Quinn smiled placing her hand on top of Rachel's. The brunette blushed taking another sip of her wine.

"I'm empty" Rachel announced getting up to refill her glass hoping to put some distance between them. In that one touch it left her confused, maybe it was the wine. Quinn watched her get up and walk away, she knew if she was finally going to admit her feelings for Rachel she'd have to do it now. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Rachel standing at the counter starring at her wine glass

"You okay?" She asked as Rachel jumped

"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel laughed nervously, Quinn stood back with a small smile on her face

"Can I ask you a question Rachel?" Quinn started it was now or never

"Sure Quinn" Rachel smiled looking up from her glass

"How do you feel about me?" Quinn asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice

"You're my best friend Quinn, I love you" Rachel smiled "Why do you ask?"

Quinn took this opportunity to get closer "Rachel the reason I never wanted to be with anyone else is because there was always someone else I've been too scared to admit my feelings to. The person I really have feelings for" Quinn said putting her hand on top of Rachel's who just stared down at Quinn's hand on top of hers

"Quinn…I" Rachel stuttered out

"Rachel, just let me get this out, I've been holding it back for far too long" Quinn said taking a deep breath, and Rachel nodded "I've been trying to find a million ways to say this and I think I'm just going to come outs and say it. I love you Rachel, I've loved you for years I've just been too afraid to admit it."

Rachel stood there with her mouth agape "I don't know what to say Quinn, I" Rachel said before she was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers. She gasped shocked by the kiss but closed her eyes leaning into the kiss. Quinn pulled back leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek and laid her forehead on Rachel's both girls breathing heavily

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Quinn said smiling brightly. Rachel licked her lips still tasting Quinn's lip gloss on them

"Quinn, that was everything I've ever dreamed of and more from you" Rachel panted

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" Quinn asked feeling her heart swell. Rachel nodded and Quinn not needing anymore words said picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom kissing her the entire way. She got into the room and gently placed her on the bed "You look gorgeous Rachel" Quinn said standing over her. Rachel blushed "I mean it Rachel; I know I spent years picking on you and insulting you but I did it to hide my insecurities. You are really the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and I promise to make you feel gorgeous for the rest of my life" Rachel couldn't help what came over and pulled Quinn down to her lips kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Quinn moaned and opened her mouth for Rachel instantly being greeted by Rachel's warm tongue as it caressed and familiarized herself with the inside of Quinn's mouth. Quinn sat up on her knees and yanked her dress off over her head and discarding her bra. She reached out with shaky hands and undid Rachel's top pushing it off her shoulders gasping at the fact that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra

"I find them too restricting sometimes" Rachel said laughing at Quinn's shocked expression. Quinn shook her head and leaned forward retaking Rachel's lips the both of them moaned at the skin to skin contact "You feel amazing Quinn" Rachel moaned arching her chest begging for more contact. Quinn moved her lips down to Rachel's neck kissing all over it and sucking lightly on her pulse point before husking in her ear

"Baby I haven't even begun to make you feel good" Rachel bit her lip to keep from too loud "Don't hold back Rachel, I want to hear you moan" Quinn smiled moving her lips down to Rachel's breast hungrily taking an already peaked nipple in her mouth

"Jesus Quinn, I never knew you had such a talented mouth" Rachel groaned

"I have talented fingers too" Quinn smiled dancing her fingers down Rachel's torso to the edge of Rachel's skirt looking into Rachel's eyes silently asking for permission. Rachel nodded and Quinn pulled the sipper down and pulled her skirt and panties down Rachel's toned legs. She pulled her legs apart and couldn't stop the smirk that came across her lips "Rachel, baby you're so wet" Quinn smiled. Rachel didn't know what to say she nodded her head and arched her hips up against Quinn's hands that were busy massaging the inside of her thighs "You want me to touch you?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded "Tell me how bad you want me Rachel"

"Quinn, I want you so baldy I can't stand it. I need you to touch me before I burst" Rachel groaned

"That badly hmm?" Quinn asked with a smirk, as Rachel nodded "Well then who am I to deny a beautiful lady?" Quinn ran her fingers up and down Rachel's slit as the brunette moaned louder. Finally Quinn inserted a finger inside of Rachel and Rachel's hips shot off the bed

"Oh fuck" Rachel moaned out. Quinn smiled and laid on her stomach in front of Rachel's sopping wet pussy

"I have to taste you Rachel" Quinn moaned running her tongue between Rachel's folds "You taste so good Rachel" she said as she inserted her tongue inside Rachel

"Of fuck Quinn I'm so close" Rachel moaned running her hands through Quinn's hair holding her mouth closer. Quinn smiled and onto Rachel's clit sucking on it gently "Oh sweet Jesus Quinn put….put your finger in me" Rachel groaned gripping the sheets tight in her fists as Quinn obliged pushing two fingers in and out of her while relentlessly sucking on Rachel's hardened nub "Oh god Quinn" Rachel screamed as she came in Quinn's mouth. The blonde eagerly licked Rachel clean and moved back up to Rachel's lips kissing her with Rachel returning it

"That was amazing" Quinn panted kissing Rachel's cheek

"Yeah it was, but I need to return the favor" Rachel smiled

"Rachel you don't have to if you don't want to" Quinn said holding Rachel's hand

"I know but I want to" Rachel kissed Quinn's hand, cheek and her neck pulling herself down Quinn's body kissing every inch of skin down to Quinn's thighs stopping to admire the soft smile on Quinn's face "You're so beautiful Quinn, I'm so lucky to get to do this with you" Rachel smiled kissing the inside of Quinn's thighs. She leaned down and licked her way through Quinn's soaking wet folds

"Jesus Rachel" Quinn moaned

"I'm going to be making you moan like that all night" Rachel grinned before inserting a finger inside Quinn' while sucking on Quinn's clit

"Fuck Rachel faster baby" Quinn lost it grinding herself against Rachel's fingers. Rachel sucked harder and pushed inside the blonde faster. The blonde screamed out Rachel's name as she came hard around Rachel's fingers.

Quinn pulled Rachel back up to her lips kissing her hard moaning at the taste of herself on Rachel's lips

"Not bad for my first time?" Rachel asked blushing

"Well for your first time you were amazing" Quinn smiled kissing Rachel who laid her head on Quinn's chest "Tired baby?" Quinn asked kissing the top of Rachel's head. The brunette nodded yawning "The sleep angel, I'll make us breakfast in the morning" Quinn yawned too while running her hand up and down Rachel's bare back. Rachel closed her eye s and let sleep overtake her.

She woke up the next morning, her head on a pillow but Quinn snuggled up close to her, she looked over at the blondes sleeping form and started to cry quickly. She couldn't do this to Quinn, she couldn't let the blonde know what was happening to her, she couldn't let Quinn sit there an watch her slowly die. She sat up quickly out of bed and grabbed her clothes putting them on. Knowing she couldn't leave without some sort of note she got out a notepad and pen writing down the only thing she could think of placing it next to Quinn on the other pillow and leaving the room. After grabbing her stuff she left the apartment quietly closing the door behind her

A while later Quinn awoke rolling over to snuggle into Rachel finding nothing there but a note. Sitting up she looked it over knowing that it was Rachel's writing

"_Quinn I really enjoyed last night but I have to leave, I can't tell you why and I don't want you to call me because I won't answer. I'm sorry _

_Love Rachel_

_She read the letter over and over the paper being dotted by tears. She got out of bed wrapping her robe around her going through her apartment searching for the brunette hoping it was all just a bad joke. Not finding her anywhere she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her number hoping that she would answer upset when it went to voicemail. Quinn couldn't believe it she had finally opened her heart up to Rachel just for her to leave the next morning she sat back in her couch and cried_


End file.
